


【OW麦藏】eyes on me（10.5）

by Stacy2012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 10.5的一章，终于……





	【OW麦藏】eyes on me（10.5）

岛田半藏躺在沙发上马上就要睡着，只听几声门铃响过之后是怯怯的敲门声。费力的睁开眼，半藏一边嘀咕着一边恢复歪七扭八的走路姿势，好好的站在玄关打开房门。  
“早上好半藏，真的有点早，现在刚刚六点钟。”  
瞥见男孩手里的日式早餐包，半藏哼了一声夺过来，转身勾了下手指让他进门。  
俩人沉默寡言的吃过早餐，可能因为一个根本没睡一个起的太早，麦克雷和半藏都不由自主的打起了瞌睡。  
半藏皱眉用手抵着额头，叹了口气，“我要去睡一会。”  
“哦，哦好的。”麦克雷站起身，看着脸色依旧红润的半藏慢慢走进房间，懒洋洋的掀被子躺下，踌躇不安的说，“你睡吧，我走了。”  
“……你去哪？”本来躺在枕头上的半藏睁开眼，用一种质疑和命令的口气突然说道，然后他的眉头松下来叹了口气，又缓缓的说，“你过来。”  
于是麦克雷一脸懵逼的拖着脚步挪进卧室，双手都不知道往哪放。  
看到此情此景的半藏冷笑了声，一只手怕了拍另侧的枕头，便闭上眼懒得说话。  
这个意思是一起睡么？反应过来的麦克雷欣喜的吐了下舌头，赶紧轻轻脱下衣服，蹑手蹑脚的钻了进去。  
侧目望去，岛田半藏安静的侧身躺在身边一头黑发零散的披在枕头上，纯白色日式浴衣更显的此人浑身散发生人莫近的气息，但实际上半藏是个内心感情丰富的人而且长的还那么帅。  
好帅啊……真好看……  
麦克雷近距离认真看了一会，没经半藏的同意，伸手就揽过他的肩膀靠在自己肩头，这个出格的举动明显让对方吓了一跳。半藏紧张的时候把自己缩成一团的样子真可爱，麦克雷笑道，任凭对方稍微抵抗也没放手。  
也许半藏也喜欢自己，年轻人默默闭上眼，屈从睡意做个回笼觉。  
***  
半藏醒来睁开眼，视野里是满面笑意的麦克雷。是了，他多喝了些便和这个小子睡在一起。  
“呃……下午好半藏。”  
岛田半藏眨了眨眼，伸头凑上去在麦克雷的额前轻轻吻了一下，然后看着年轻人脸色以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
“你这是什么表情？你不是喜欢我么？”  
“我……是的，但是……嗯……我的意思是……”  
“这么大的反应，一看就是个没经验的小处男。”瞅了大男孩一眼，半藏压低声音，发出一阵嘲笑的声音。最近自己生活还算规律，和平日无差异，但总觉得缺点什么……今天一觉醒来才意识到有身边人陪伴才能有的感觉，原来是好久没有发泄过了。  
想到自己马上就要离开美国，还有和麦克雷的种种羁绊，这让半藏垂下眼睛，他思考了下，捏了捏年轻人的脸，低声说道，“想要么？”  
“要？要……”  
“你不会因为紧张不能勃起或早泄吧？”半藏眯起一只眼，揪住年轻人的睡衣领子。  
杰西睁大了眼，嘴角微笑起来，“我不知道和别人会不会这样，但和你一定不会的，兴奋都来不及，怎么可能不行？虽说你比我经验多些……但我会学习的嘛。”  
说完大三生化身‘学习高手‘一手揽住半藏的腰，另一只手伸到被子下撩开浴衣下摆，摸上白皙的大腿，然后倾身上去压住半藏，来了个深情的法式热吻。  
“……唔。”嘴唇碰触后交缠在一起，互相伸出舌头交换湿漉漉的津液，半藏双手攀上麦克雷的后颈，一手抚摸他茂密的棕发，一手绕过来开始解他的睡衣扣子。麦克雷胸前有着不那么浓密的胸毛，摸上去渣渣痒痒的。  
平心而论，麦克雷接吻技术还不错，比他想象中的强一点起码感觉很舒服，啧啧水声不断交换着唇舌许久，半藏睁开因长时间黏腻亲吻后湿漉漉的双眼，感觉交叉领内滑入一只大手，不老实的来回抚摸。  
“让我看看，你的纹身。”将自己那条满臂花纹的手牵住，麦克雷睁大双眼赞叹，“真酷，漂亮极了，这就是龙……”  
半藏微微喘息看着麦克雷兴奋的舔了舔舌头，开始开垦自己的胸口，还顺手将自己的手引带到他下半身。年轻人总是血气方刚的，一点点视觉刺激就能硬到不行，用手掌轻轻拖住滑动顶起的炙热帐篷，老练的男人心里嘀咕，还是个小鬼就这么大，切……美国人。  
“半藏，你的身材真好，胸这么大，太辣了我快流鼻血了。”说完夸张的抽了抽鼻子。  
似乎胸部和乳头被照顾的很舒服，岛田半藏喘息着发出微微的呻吟，手里揉捏性器的速度变的越发用力，他用力掰了掰小奶狼的下巴，眼瞅着麦克雷散发水渍的嘴唇亲吻自己小腹上的八块腹肌，然后扯了扯自己垮裤的带子。  
“好色情的内裤，我觉得可以申请成人专利。”麦克雷小心的扒开底裤，将小宝贝握在手里，再看了看自己的尺度，对比之下大男孩嘿嘿笑出了声。  
岛田半藏哼了一声，一脚踢过去想踹他的狗头，却不料被一把抓住，嘴唇贴上光滑的小腿开始色情的舔吻，密集的胡渣惹的皮肤痒痒的，“好细的小腿和脚，啊嗷……真可爱。不知道好吃不吃好~”  
“变态……唔！”半藏老脸一红，看着麦克雷俯下身去，轻轻含住自己的半昂，不那么熟练却有模有样的开始手口并用的抚慰小半藏，慢慢的加快速度和力道。  
“先让你舒服。”含糊不清的说道，麦克雷从身下抛过一个媚眼，信誓旦旦的保证。  
岛田半藏摸着自己发烫的前额躺好，另一只手抓着身下的床单，眼睛直直的盯着天花板。这大概就是男人感觉到极乐的原因吧，特别是那种逐渐升腾的感觉，这个器官能让人身心愉悦，就像所有记忆渐渐成为空白，但也无法消退耳边一直传来吸舔吮嘬的声音，也够淫靡情色的了。  
渐渐的，半藏的身体开始染上色情的粉红，全身血液似乎在欲望的洪水中流窜，最终汇集到下半身的充血处。几乎同时，敏感的身体开始无意的扭动起来，白皙的大腿擦过麦克雷的脸颊，喉咙深处不自觉的发出令人羞耻的呻吟。  
“差不多…呃…行了。”皱起眉，双手抓紧身下的床单，半藏喃喃的低语。  
“是要射了么？”麦克雷抬起头低声笑道，“有点快啊。”  
“……闭…嘴……”带着强烈的喘息，成年人抬头狠狠的看了一眼无辜的大三生，即刻又躺了回去。  
爽翻天了，半藏揉了把自己汗湿的额发，上接不接下气，早知道就……啊，这个低沉的声音……他真的快不行了。  
***  
“你还好么？”麦克雷抬了抬半藏的下巴，将高潮后带着红晕脸颊的半藏仔细欣赏了一番，赞叹道，“你这样，最美。”  
岛田半藏睁开湿漉漉的眼睛和他对视，也懒得计较他说的话，小屁孩懂什么。  
大男孩磨磨蹭蹭的靠过来，和他一起抵住前额，小心翼翼的轻轻吻了吻嘴唇。  
“我很喜欢你。”  
啊……该死。  
看来今天得做到最后了，岛田半藏发觉自己因为这句话又红了脸，然后意识变的晕乎乎的。  
睁开眼睛望着天花板，半藏伸手环住麦克雷的肩膀，抬高脖颈配合他的湿吻。  
“嗯…呃，麦克雷……不，杰西……啊，那就给我吧，我想要。”  
今天就随便他了。


End file.
